


you know I'm comin' back to you

by thehufflepuffhobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunch of information about Lush products, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, handjobs, lawyer!Thorin, writer!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehufflepuffhobbit/pseuds/thehufflepuffhobbit
Summary: The Lush AU that a few people asked for. Thorin has to buy a birthday present for Dis' birthday, gets completely overwhelmed by being out of his depth, and then gets completely overwhelmed by the beautiful sales clerk helping him.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 47
Kudos: 242





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/gifts).



> So this is primarily fluff and an ode to Bilbo Baggins through Thorin's eyes. It was inspired primarily by Objectlesson, and her spitballing about what bagginshield would look like set in Lush. I just went and REALLY ROLLED with it. So much so that there's a playlist for it based around the type of music I've heard in a Lush ([here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3vCgBH7OPA7ugv7Idvoagj?si=M1HdGu4yQ_aQATzgb9Z1fg)). The chapter titles will be the titles of the songs from said playlist.
> 
> The only other thing is that this is set in Chicago because it's the city I'm comfortable writing, and more accurately Lakeview/Boystown, because I mean. Why the fuck not. Hope you all like it!

Thorin was, admittedly, fairly busy. Running the family law practice would do that, he supposed, as well as working all his own cases and the clients he had inherited from his father after his passing. Still, he felt a bit ashamed of himself that he had completely forgotten his sister's birthday until he had turned the page of his planner. He was just thankful that he had filled it out when he first got it, instead of trusting his memory. Dis would kill him if she knew he had forgotten it.

"Balin," he called out, a hand rubbing over his face as he stood, leaving his office to find the older man. His uncle-figure was never too far, and sure enough, Thorin saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye as Balin rounded the corner. "What did you get Dis for her birthday?" He pointedly ignored the amused smile that pulled at the other man's face, just as he ignored the faint warmth that crawled up his cheeks at being so quickly found out.

As long as it wasn't Dis. He could handle teasing, but murder? He didn't think he'd get through that.

"You forgot?" Balin asked. Thorin shrugged, glancing over his shoulder, as though his sister would appear in the office hallway and smack him over the head for forgetting 'the most important day of the year.'

"I didn't forget, since it hasn't happened yet. I'm just surprised," he replied, not sounding as nonchalant as he would have wanted. For as commanding and confident as he was in the courtroom, he became self conscious and awkward when Balin looked at him like with the disappointing frown that said he should know better. Balin merely shook his head, glancing up at the ceiling as though praying for mercy. Knowing how long Balin had put up with him and his family, Thorin wouldn't have been surprised.

"She did mention wanting some bath things to help her relax," his uncle replied. Thorin's face must have shown some confusion because Balin continued quickly. "Like bubbles and bath bombs. You can get them from Lush."

"Right. Lush." Thorin tried to not look as clueless as he felt, wondering what the hell Lush was, besides it clearly being a store. As always, Balin saw right through him.

"Oh, hell. On Southport. You can go there after work today." Thorin let out a huff of laughter and nodded, watching as Balin just shook his head. "I won't tell her you forgot, but you better get her something good."

Thorin nodded, slipping back into his office before he could be chastised anymore. He was well aware that he was an adult, running his family's large law practice, and yet, Balin could always make him feel like he was twelve years old again, getting caught reaching into the cookie jar. He spent the rest of the day reviewing cases, and it wasn't until hours later that it occurred to him to look up the store so he didn’t get lost, which happened far too often.

Lush was apparently a cosmetic store, according to his GPS, and he decided that he hated Balin. Fucking old man sending him to some beauty store. Oh, he knew that Dis would love it, but Thorin hated feeling out of his depth, and as soon as he walked into the small store, his stomach clenched almost painfully at the overwhelming options. There were so many smells and - while it wasn’t very busy - it still felt crowded due to the size of the store. He supposed he should have known, since he was looking specifically for bath things, but he had assumed it was a department store that he wasn’t familiar with. 

With a quiet grumble, he went over to the skincare section. He was tempted to go and grab one of the brightly colored gift boxes from the back wall and make a hasty escape, but he knew that if he did that, Dis would feel as though he hadn't put real thought into his gift. He could only imagine the look on her face. Usually, Dis was very good at gifts; she tended to expect others to put just as much thought into them as she did, like when she got him customized beads for the braids he kept in his long hair. No, he would have to pick out specific things from what he knew about his sister. It sounded much easier than he figured it would actually be.

His eyes swept over the small tubs of products on the shelves. His brow furrowed. This was far more complicated than his own bathing products, and as much as he loved her, it wasn’t the first he cursed having a sister. She tended to make things overly complicated, which really just showed him that he was definitely in the right store. He wondered if he should have brought Fili and Kíli with him, maybe that would make this easier...

"Can I help you find something?" A voice to his left drew his attention from the products in front of him, and he turned to face the man that spoke. For a few seconds, all he could do was blink owlishly at the man. He was a few inches shorter than Thorin, more slight, with red-gold hair that was just long enough to curl slightly, and a cute button nose. Thorin hadn’t been prepared to come face to face with such a pretty man, and a flush rose on his cheeks as the silence lingered.

"Yeah, I was trying to pick out something for my sister's birthday. She won’t really want a gift box, but there's… a lot of options," Thorin explained, trying not to get too distracted by the other man. Especially once he smiled, it was a cute, understanding, but amused smile. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"I can definitely help you with that. My name's Bilbo," he introduced himself before coming to stand at Thorin's side, and Thorin had to pull his gaze back to the shelves so he didn't continue fucking staring at the man. _Bilbo_. "So are you thinking lotions then?"

"Uh- yeah. I know she's mentioned wanting stuff for, like, baths too, but I figured lotions…"

"That's a good bet," Bilbo agreed, flashing him a grin. Thorin's lips quirked up at the agreement and he glanced over at Bilbo again. Standing so close to him was interesting, it only made their differences more stark. Their heights, their builds, even the way they dressed was very different. Bilbo in his sensible black slacks and a white polo under his apron. Thorin in black jeans and black button up that was just old enough to please him but was acceptable in the office. "What sort of scents does your sister like then? Or what is she like?"

"Uh, more flowery stuff, I think," Thorin answered, his lips scrunching slightly to the side as he looked over the small tubs in front of him. They were all exactly the same. The names were different, but they were all black, with white writing, and it made it very difficult for Thorin to even begin to try to choose something. "She's very… direct. She likes to say she's the smartest and best member of the family," he added, rolling his eyes.

Bilbo laughed quietly and grabbed a few containers. "Let's see what you think of this, and if it would be something your sister might like," he said, nodding his head for Thorin to follow him, which wasn’t quite necessary because Thorin would honestly follow Bilbo anywhere right then. They went over to a sink, and he watched as Bilbo grabbed some more things as they passed. He had to actively work to not let his eyes rake over the smaller man, though it was pointless. His eyes wandered, taking in every detail he could, and he only managed to snap his gaze up to a respectable height when Bilbo turned to him. "Take a seat." Thorin blinked in surprise at the command, not expecting it from the smaller man, though he found himself unable to really deny Bilbo.

He took a seat in front of a small counter with a metal bowl on it, and watched as Bilbo set the things he had grabbed down next to it. "May I?" His hand hovered near Thorin's and he gave his hand to the other man without a second thought. A flush crawled over his cheeks as Bilbo folded his sleeves up.

"Oh, sorry," Thorin started, feeling silly. He should have assumed that that was what Bilbo had meant, that he hadn't wanted to roll Thorin's sleeve up _for_ him. He was about to get lost in a spiral of mentally berating himself, but Bilbo's soft fingers were brushing against his pulse point on his wrist and that was more distracting than anything else.

"It's alright," Bilbo murmured, doing the same to Thorin's other arm. As Bilbo started washing his hands with one of the bars he had grabbed, Thorin just became even more aware of how close the other man was. Thorin hardly payed any attention to what Bilbo was saying about the soap as he focused instead on how it felt to have Bilbo's soft fingers massaging his hands as he washed them, on how the shorter man smelled like some sort of fruit and mint and wood, and he had a thought that that should not be as erotic as Thorin was finding it.

Bilbo was drying his hands off, grinning up at him with a raised eyebrow, and Thorin shook his head slightly to shake off the daze that the other man had inspired. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you could feel a difference," he reiterated, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips and Thorin had to fight to keep from making a fool of himself and doing something rash, like just kissing those pink, teasing lips right then.

"Uh, yeah, my hands are… glittery," Thorin noted, finally looking down at his hands and raising his eyebrows at the man. He didn't care really, he just wasn't expecting it, and he had a feeling that Bilbo had probably already commented on it from the look on his face.

"Yes, but it won't be too glittery. Your sister won't look like some teenager or anything." Bilbo paused and tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing adorably. "Unless she is a teenager?"

Thorin laughed, ducking his head slightly as he shook it, his long, black locks forming a curtain between them for a few seconds. "No, she's only three years younger than me." He rubbed his hands together, glancing up at Bilbo with slight surprise. "Okay, my hands actually do feel softer."

Bilbo grinned and let out a laugh. Thorin could swear, in that moment, there was no one else in the store around them. "That's sort of the point," he replied, winking at Thorin conspiratorially. "You think she'll like the scent?" Thorin had completely forgotten the scent - he had been too busy trying to identify what Bilbo smelled like - and he lifted his hand slightly to make a show of smelling his hand, rewarded with Bilbo's amused smile.

"Yeah, I think so." Bilbo nodded, grabbing a lotion.. Watching Bilbo dip two fingers into the viscous substance in the tub conjured some lewd mental images in his head. He wondered at just how desperate he was to be touched by someone that he was getting turned on by a (very attractive) man touching his hands and dipping his fingers into lotion. He knew it had been a while - he had hooked up with a man from a leather bar nearly six months ago, but this… this was entirely unexpected. 

"I think she'll like this then. It's a different floral scent - pansy, whereas the soap had jasmine - but they go well together, and it's nice and light so she won't feel weighed down." Thorin nodded at what Bilbo was saying, watching as his small hands moved over his own. He had to wonder at how often Bilbo used these products - his hands felt like satin. Thorin couldn't tell if it was actually him or the lotion, but he felt as though he didn't deserve to be touched in such a way. Bilbo’s touch felt too special for someone like him. 

"Do you get a lot of tattoos?"

Thorin let out a questioning hum and then followed Bilbo's gaze. His sleeve had been rolled up enough that some of his tattoos from the half sleeve on his upper arm was visible. "I guess you could say that," he answered, shrugging slightly. “Whenever something big happens. Or I feel like it.” 

"We have a balm… it's really moisturizing and great for tattoo aftercare, if you want." Logically, Thorin realized this was probably a sales pitch. He did recognize that, but he also didn't really care, because Bilbo was glancing up at him with lovely eyes that seemed to be both blue and brown closer to the pupils and a faint blush on his cheeks. If it was a sales pitch, it was a damn good one.

That was how Thorin spent the next hour and a half. Bilbo had shifted from a sales pitch - if he was really doing one at all, Thorin couldn't be sure - and had instead just been telling Thorin about the different products and giving more honest reviews.

“The soap you’re getting for your sister, Goddess, is more of a special occasion soap. It tends to wear out quicker then the other ones, so you might want to get a more daily one as well.” 

In addition to the soaps, lotion, and bathbombs - Bilbo had had a field day when Thorin admitted that he had no idea what the hell a bathbomb was - the stack that was being held at the front counter for him was an obnoxious size, and Thorin felt bad that he had monopolized Bilbo’s time so much, but he couldn’t help himself. The man was witty and charming, and utterly engaging. Much as Thorin would have liked to stay at the store until it closed, learning more about Bilbo or just being told about the different plants in the products, his phone had been blowing up in his pocket. 

“You don’t get commission do you?” Thorin asked Bilbo as he was being rung up. An amused smirk pulled at his lips as he watched the total grow larger. He might have panicked at the amount, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered. Everything had a purpose - he was pretty sure, anyway. 

“Nope, we’re all a team and share bonuses and the like.” Bilbo paused and Thorin was struck with that wide-eyed gaze once more. “I can take some stuff off if it’s too much?”

“No, no, all this is fine. I was just going to joke about helping you out,” he replied. He let out a huff of laughter as he watched the expression on the other man’s face change to the more relaxed and amused smile he had quickly become infatuated with. 

After he paid, Thorin lifted the bags, lingering slightly. He didn’t want to say goodbye to Bilbo. He felt there was something about the man, something that he didn’t want to leave, because who knew if he would be blessed enough to experience it again?

There was someone behind him in line though, and Thorin couldn’t think of anything witty to say. “Thank you, Bilbo,” he said instead, giving him a sincere nod and smile before getting out of the way. As he turned, it looked as though Bilbo was going to say something, but the reality of the store descended around them and then Thorin was heading back towards the street. 

The entire walk, his mind was on Bilbo, analyzing their interaction. The closer he got to home, the more sure he was that he was an idiot, developing a crush on an employee that was (beautiful, captivating, brilliant) just doing his job. 

Once he was home, he split up the purchases, taking the things that they had picked out for Dis and putting it into a gift bag. He might give her the bag tomorrow; he couldn't very well use the products that were for him without explaining the sudden change from his Dr. Bronners. 

He knew he should do more work. He should go spend time with his nephews or call Dwalin… he should do a lot of things. Instead, he sat on his bed and thought about lovely eyes that change colors in the light, and a teasing smile.


	2. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin runs away from his sister and gets to know Bilbo a touch more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is continuing with the fluff! I'm a sucker for these two idiots, and looking forward to writing the next chapter, which I'm hoping to have posted by next weekend. Thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos! It's super encouraging and just makes me want to write more :D

Thorin had a problem. He couldn't get Bilbo out of his mind, and he briefly wondered if his new crush had some sort of magic that resulted in infatuation, because that was the only reasonable explanation that Thorin could come up with. He didn't _get_ crushes. He hooked up with men to scratch an itch, and then went about his day until that need rose up again. He had too much to do to fixate on his love life; he always had. This was a completely new feeling, and he might wonder if he had gone insane if it weren’t so pleasant to think of Bilbo. As it was, Thorin spent his time thinking about him and coming up with an excuse to go back to Lush to speak with him again.

He didn't have to search too hard for said excuse. As he was going through the products again to ensure nothing got left out of the birthday present for his sister, he realized that he didn't remember how to use some of the products that Bilbo had recommended especially for him. He knew that he would feel ridiculous going back to the store to be reminded of their use, particularly since he knew he could just google it, but, well, it was a reason to see Bilbo again, wasn’t it? To see if these feelings were genuine or he was just obsessed with a pretty face.

He was rather hoping it was the former.

It was excruciating to wait a few days before going back. He tried to push thoughts away of what it might feel like to hold Bilbo in his arms, of how he might fit, or if his lips were as soft as his hands. He hardly knew the man, and yet, here he was, swooning like some teenager. He was both giddy at the idea of seeing Bilbo, and appalled at his own thoughts. 

Dis noticed, of course. At least that he was in a better mood than usual. There were several comments about him not brooding much lately and how refreshing it was, which only caused him to roll his eyes. He attempted to distract her by giving her her gift a day early, and he couldn’t help the swell of pride as he took in how much she enjoyed pulling out each product, exclaiming how useful it would be. 

“I’m surprised at you, brother. I thought for sure you would forget,” she commented, lifting one of the bath bombs to her nose to sniff at it. Thorin felt that he should have been offended, if he hadn’t so close to doing just that. He could deny it, but he knew that would just be opening himself up to more comments from her so he merely shrugged. Dis raised an eyebrow at him, and then leaned in and sniffed experimentally at his shoulder. He leaned away, rolling his eyes as a grin bloomed across her face. “You smell different.”

“Make a habit of smelling me, do you?” He asked gruffly, staring down at the table to avoid his sister’s eyes. He was sure that they would be lit up with mirth, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she started meddling. Heaven forbid she actually found out about Bilbo. Any chance Thorin might have with him would be doomed. 

“I have to go to the office,” he added abruptly, eager to get away from his sister and her knowing gaze. 

“You bought some things at Lush, didn’t you? What did you get?” Thorin let out a heavy sigh as Dis followed him to her front door. He should have just mailed the blasted present, his sister’s ire be damned. 

“Just a few things,” he murmured, the tips of his ears warming, and he was glad that his long hair made it impossible for Dis to see that. 

“Like what?”

Thorin rolled his eyes, his mind conjuring the mental image of his bathroom counter, practically covered with Lush products. “Soap and things. Don’t worry about it, you got the good stuff.” He opened the door, pointedly not meeting Dis’ eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday. Bye.” 

He could hear his sister’s laughter follow him down the street as he walked quickly away while running his hand through his hair. It felt ridiculous, running away from his baby sister, but he was positive that he would have gotten trapped in that house for hours until Dis was satisfied that she knew everything. And then she would have meddled. No, sometimes running away was the best option. Even so, he looked over his shoulder a few times as he walked, just to be certain that she wasn’t following him. It may be paranoia, but it was also something that he wouldn’t put past Dis.

He could have made his way to the office like he said he was going to. It wasn’t far, and it was a nice day for a walk. He certainly had enough work to carry him through the weekend. Halfway to the office, however, he took a right. He tried to push away the thoughts that his path would lead him to the very person who had occupied his thoughts for the past five days.

Thorin walked into the store. The hope of talking to Bilbo again made his heart pound in his chest even while he told himself that he might not be working. As soon as he walked into the shop, he let out an inaudible sigh. His worries were relieved as his eyes took in the nearly deserted shop. There was only one other customer in the store, it seemed, and Bilbo was perched on top of the sales counter, a mug of something in hand. As soon as the door closed, he slipped off gracefully, seemingly shifting into work mode, and Thorin quickly turned to the item nearest him so that he wouldn't be caught staring.

Shower bombs. How appropriate, since it was the first thing he had identified at home that he had no idea how to use. With any luck he wouldn't be seen through immediately. There were only a few baskets of them; obviously they weren’t as popular as the bath bombs, though he couldn’t fathom why. It wasn’t as though he was truly thinking about it, though. He was paying too much attention to the store around him, hoping that Bilbo would come over to him. 

“Have another family birthday?” Thorin tensed, refraining from jumping at Bilbo appearing out of nowhere. How had he not heard the other man approaching, when that had been all he had been listening for?

“You need a bell,” Thorin said, smirking over his shoulder. He was rewarded with a soft laugh and a grin.

“You’re not the first person to say that,” Bilbo replied, leaning against a nearby shelf. “My coworker hates it.” He tilted his head back towards the sales counter, and Thorin saw a tall, redheaded woman behind it. She looked to be filling out paperwork, but every few seconds she would glance up at the pair of men, causing Thorin to raise his eyebrows. His eyes returned to Bilbo, who had been glaring at the woman, though his expression quickly changed when he looked back at Thorin. 

“Am I missing something?”

“Not particularly,” Bilbo huffed, pointedly turning his back on the woman. “Tauriel’s just being annoying.” Thorin watched as Bilbo’s gaze swept over the shower bombs. “You never answered my question.” 

He let out a hum, his cheeks warming. He had known his excuse was weak, and yet, knowing that did little to make him more comfortable with it or make it easier to get the words out. “Not another family birthday for a few months actually. I just- I realized that I didn’t remember how to use some of the products,” Thorin explained. The words didn’t come out as awkward as he felt, which he was thankful for. 

He glanced over at Bilbo, feeling as though his cheeks were burning. He had been expecting an unimpressed face, perhaps fearing that Bilbo would be looking at him like he was stupid, or hoping for maybe another teasing grin. Instead, he was surprised. Bilbo was looking at him with a soft, fond smile. There was a warmth in Bilbo’s eyes that gave Thorin hope. Maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling something here. 

He felt as though the comfortable silence lasted for an eternity, though it was likely only a few seconds before Bilbo nodded to himself. “That’s fair. We did talk about a lot of different products last time. Though, if you’re going to come here for refreshers, it’s only fair I know your name, isn’t it?” Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him, and Thorin let out a soft laugh as he quickly realized that he had never introduced himself last time. He hadn’t thought it was necessary at first, and then he had been too distracted. 

“Thorin,” he offered. 

Bilbo grinned and nodded, his gaze sweeping over the products once more. “So what was it that was giving you trouble?”

“Shower bombs, particularly.” Thorin’s hand waved in the general direction of the baskets holding the bright items. Bilbo nodded and quickly reminded him of how to use them, while simultaneously making him feel better about his ignorance, since a lot of people tend to use them incorrectly at first. 

“What else?” 

Shit. Thorin hadn’t thought past shower bombs, quite honestly, and Bilbo had asked him right as Thorin was getting the nerve up to ask him about something not related to his job. “You didn’t tell me about shampoos or anything last time,” Thorin replies quickly. He didn’t think he particularly needed a new shampoo, but he had yet to be disappointed by the things he bought last time - all of which he had thought were unnecessary until he actually used them away from the distraction that was Bilbo. 

Bilbo’s face lit up and he nodded, grabbing Thorin’s hand and pulling him to the other side of the store. Immediately, Thorin’s thoughts were fixated at the point of contact, noting that Bilbo’s soft hands felt damn near dainty in his own, and he was reluctant to let it go when they arrived at the hair products section. “I immediately regretted not telling you about this stuff after you left last time. You have lovely hair.” 

Thorin would later fixate on the implication that Bilbo had been thinking about him, as well as the compliment to his long locks. He usually got more than a few negative comments about his long hair, especially around court. It didn’t bother him, but hearing the compliment from Bilbo made his stomach swoop. It was hardly registered though, because as Bilbo spoke, his hand had raised and he gently fingered the end of one of Thorin’s braids. 

His throat went dry as he watched Bilbo’s eyes widen, and he was fascinated by the blush that was crawling up his cheeks. It seemed as though Bilbo had touched the braid without any real thought, and the hope bloomed in Thorin’s chest again. That casual, intimate touch had to mean something, right?

Bilbo took his hand back, his face still red, and he swallowed as he faced the shampoos, causing Thorin’s gaze to linger on the bob of his Adam’s apple. “Thank you,” Thorin replied, acknowledging the compliment far too late, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask about the intimate touch. 

Bilbo had seemed braced for him to do so, and he watched as the other man relaxed slightly as he nodded. “Of course. Well. So we have a lot of different options, depending on what you would like.” Thorin waited for Bilbo to continue and give him far too much information about the products, and he raised an eyebrow as the silence lengthened. Bilbo’s lips were scrunched to the side as he considered the products, still pointedly avoiding Thorin’s gaze. After a long moment, he added, “I would actually suggest this.” 

The bottle that was placed in Thorin’s hand had him smirking slightly, which only grew as Bilbo noticed and he blushed more. “Cynthia Sylvia Stout? Does this actually have beer in it?”

Bilbo let out a soft laugh and nodded. “Yes, actually. As well as lemon juice and lemongrass. The smell takes some getting used to, but it helps with shine and frizziness.”

“I thought you liked my hair?” Thorin asked, a rare grin pulling at his lips.

Bilbo huffed, rolling his eyes. “I do, but I would hardly suggest anything that is used for volume,” he explained, gesturing wildly at Thorin’s hair. It was a fair point; Thorin had far more hair than he knew what to do with. “Obviously you would use this just like regular shampoo, but if you wanted something like this, you’d just get it wet and run it through your hair, then lather,” he explained, picking up a pressed oval bar to show him. 

Thorin watched in fascination as Bilbo explained that the shampoo bar was mainly for shine, as well, with lemon and rosemary. He knew that part of him should actually pay attention, but he was too focused on the subtle changes in Bilbo’s expression or how he seemed tense still from his earlier embarrassment, causing his words to come out a little more sharply. He might have taken it personally, but he had a feeling that Bilbo was berating himself for overstepping, a feeling that Thorin was very familiar with. 

“How do you know so much about all this? You keep speaking about all the benefits of the ingredients,” Thorin explained, his expression showing his fondness and slight amusement. “Are you a chemist or just a very diligent employee?”

The blush was back on Bilbo’s face, and Thorin’s smile grew. There was a voice in the back of his mind - one that sounded annoyingly like Dis - that said he should ask Bilbo to dinner or drinks. There was something here, he was almost positive he wasn’t imagining it. “Well, I am a very good employee,” Bilbo answered with a quiet, indignant sniff. “But I’ve known about this stuff forever. My family runs a plant nursery in Indiana, and Lush is very big on natural ingredients.” 

Thorin raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting that to be the answer. “How did you get here then?”

“A car,” Bilbo deadpanned, raising an eyebrow right back at him. Thorin let out a laugh, missing the way that Bilbo’s eyes widened or how his smile grew. After a few seconds, he continued. “I love farming and plants and all, but I want to be a writer. My choices for a graduate program were here or Indy, and well - I wanted a little bit of a change of pace.” 

“A writer?” Thorin felt that maybe he should be a little disappointed. That was yet another thing that they didn’t have in common, which was becoming a very long list. Rather, he was intrigued. All their differences just made him more enticed, and at least it wasn’t something that Thorin had no knowledge about. Like plants. “Fiction or…?”

“Poetry, mostly, actually.” Bilbo let out a soft cough, clearly a little uncomfortable talking about his writing. So, something Thorin had little experience with. Feeling confident with being able to look appealing to Bilbo was becoming more and more difficult. 

Thorin opened his mouth, about to ask another question to get to know Bilbo even more, but the redheaded woman, Tauriel, came to a stop between them. She didn’t speak, just touched Bilbo’s arm and then nodded towards the back of the shop, where the register was. Thorin was confused at first, until he looked around and saw that the store had gotten significantly more busy while he had been talking with Bilbo. 

His gaze returned to see a flash of what he hoped was regret cross Bilbo’s face. “I think I’m set for now,” Thorin offered, holding up the shampoos with a small smile. He knew he should ask him out, but he couldn’t stand doing so when he was aware of how close other customers were. 

A small frown pulled at Bilbo’s lips as he nodded, leading the way back to the register. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask for his number. He would. He would do it as soon as he paid. 

Thorin was convinced that the universe was working against him. As soon as he slid his card back into his wallet, Tauriel had stepped up to the other register to help a customer, and any semblance of privacy he had was dashed. Thorin picked up his bag, significantly smaller this time, and offered Bilbo a regretful smile. “Thank you again.”

“Of course,” Bilbo replied, stepping out from behind the counter. “I hope I’ll see you again soon.” 

Thorin tried not to let those words burrow and settle into his mind too much. He gave Bilbo a nod and made his way back to the door. He was able to resist looking back until he was back on the sidewalk. Bilbo had gone to help another customer, and Thorin tried not to fixate too much on how close he was standing to them, or how he smiled at them. 

That didn’t have to mean anything. 

Of course, it didn’t have to mean anything when he behaved the same way with Thorin, either. A small frown pulled at Thorin’s lips as he made his way home, letting himself turn over and analyze Bilbo’s parting words to make himself feel better.


	3. I Should Not Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one took me a little bit longer - sorry! - because I'm not the most confident in writing conflict. Still, I felt like it was necessary to get them to where I want them to be. It's not super bad, promise! And it'll be resolved... somewhat quickly. If you like it, please consider leaving comments and kudos because they really do encourage me :D

For once, Thorin was willing to ignore the self-deprecating voice inside his head that said he didn’t deserve anything good. Normally, he wouldn’t - life hadn’t exactly been kind to him, and he rarely wanted to get his hopes up that things would work out alright. But this situation, Bilbo, felt too lovely to let his own cynicism destroy. He spent his free moments, rare as they were, turning over their latest brief conversation in his mind, analyzing the way Bilbo had touched his hair or smiled or didn’t want him to leave. It was a comfort and kept him in a good mood when things at court got hectic and overwhelming. 

He even managed to ignore his pessimistic thoughts that reminded him of how Bilbo treated other customers. It had bothered him, as he left the store the last time, to see Bilbo smiling at someone else, or possibly leading someone else by the hand to show them a product as he had done several times to Thorin. However, he pushed it away. Bilbo had to be friendly to help sell products - that only made sense. He had no proof that he was as touchy with other customers as he was with Thorin, and there was no use worrying about it. 

He also had no proof that Bilbo was treating him any differently or that he was special to the other man in any sort of way.

Any time those thoughts crossed his mind, he stubbornly pushed them away. He had been so sure in the store that there was something between them, and he didn’t want to think about all the ways he could have been wrong. For now, he let himself hope. 

Well, hope and work on becoming more comfortable with putting himself in a position that made him look spectacularly stupid. Even if he had told Bilbo that he didn’t remember how to use particular products already, it didn’t make it any easier to admit, again, that he didn’t know how to do something. That, more than anything, was a testament to how much he already liked Bilbo. He was willingly and consciously making himself look stupid. 

It was ridiculous.

Yet, four days later - he couldn’t stand waiting any longer - he was in front of the store once more. It was busier than last time, he could already tell. It was almost six in the evening on a work day, of course it would be busy. He was not going to let that get in the way of his plan, though. He was going to ask Bilbo out today, no matter what. He had spent far too much time thinking about the other man to not go forward and get some sort of confirmation that this wasn’t just in his head. 

The bell rang above his head as he entered the store, immediately staying back towards the front windows. He was being shuffled over towards the shower things once again by the tide of people in the store. That wasn’t so much of an issue, except the excuse he had come up with was on the other side of the store, towards the back. It didn’t seem as though he had been noticed yet, anyway, so he had time. It was frustrating, easing his way back towards the store around the other customers, while also keeping his eyes peeled for Bilbo. 

Finally, he was near the perfumes, and he gave it a once over. He noted that his excuse, the solid perfume, was still on the shelf. Not that it necessarily mattered; Thorin was certain that Bilbo would remember what he was talking about as soon as he mentioned it. He let himself relax a bit, glancing around again for Bilbo. He hadn’t managed to spot him before, but he wasn’t too concerned. Bilbo was short, he had probably just missed him. 

Another glance over the store proved his theory correct. For a few seconds, he let himself just enjoy the view. Bilbo was wearing all black this time, though still in sensible slacks and a polo, with his apron on top. Bilbo had a smile on his face as he spoke to the woman he was helping, and Thorin was trying to not pick it apart and see if there were differences between his current smile and the smile that was usually aimed at Thorin. That wasn’t helpful. 

He was going to ask Bilbo out, no matter what. 

Thorin bit the inside of his cheek as his attention turned back to the fragrances display. He plucked the small canister holding Lord of Misrule from it, opening it again to remind himself of why he liked it. He hadn’t even opened the one he had at home; just stared at it as he had tried to remember what Bilbo had said about how to use it. He had been too focused on Bilbo explaining how the ‘beautiful vanilla tempered the patchouli smell to make it sweet and spicy.’ He made a mental note as he smelled it again. Bilbo certainly had a way with words, as far as descriptors went. It was spot on. 

Thorin looked back over his shoulder to see if Bilbo had spotted him. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to come help him. He couldn’t exactly ask Bilbo out if Tauriel was helping him, and as much as he was willing to embarrass himself to be able to speak with Bilbo again, he couldn’t bring himself to directly ask for Bilbo instead. That would be far too much. 

Bilbo hadn’t seen him yet, Thorin was assuming. He had to wonder if Bilbo knowing he was there would have changed how he was being with the woman he was helping. Thorin was very aware of how Bilbo was showing the woman the benefits of the soap he was selling. He couldn’t hear them, but Bilbo was talking with just as much animation as usual, all smiles and bright eyes, and Thorin felt his stomach sink.

He really had fooled himself, hadn’t he? Thorin felt a frown pulling at his lips and he faced the display in front of him again. He needed to get out of here. He felt angry - not necessarily at Bilbo, though that would have made things easier. No, he had let himself think that Bilbo felt something for him, had spent the last two weeks nearly obsessing about the other man. Hell, he didn’t even actually know that Bilbo liked men. He had just assumed because they were in Boystown. 

In short, he felt like a fucking idiot. 

Thorin put the solid perfume back in it’s stack, preparing to let himself get swept away with the tide of people again. Despite himself, he glanced back over at Bilbo. Tauriel had come over and was speaking with him, her head bent close to Bilbo’s as she whispered. Thorin ducked his head and turned back around as she glanced over at him. His cheeks flushed in hot embarassment. Did she know about his feelings? Hell, were they both laughing at him? 

He shook his head slightly and turned on his heel, fully prepared to barrel through everyone towards the door if he had to. It was a solid plan, and he would have followed through with it if Bilbo wasn’t suddenly standing right in front of him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you before,” Bilbo greeted, seemingly oblivious to Thorin’s rapidly deteriorating mood. “It’s been absolutely crazy in here today. What did you need help with?” He had stepped closer to Thorin, close enough for the tips of their shoes to touch, and Thorin struggled to push away how that made him feel slightly giddy. It didn’t mean anything. The store was crowded and Bilbo was trying not to bother anyone. 

He was tempted to not answer, to just leave. He probably should do just that, and forget about Bilbo’s blue-brown eyes or the laugh lines at the corners. He knew that he couldn’t, though. Even if he felt like the biggest fool in the universe, he still wanted to bask in Bilbo’s presence, especially if this was going to be the last time. 

“The solid perfume,” Thorin offered, his tone coming out more clipped than he intended. He took a half step back and gestured to the shelf. 

“You haven’t used it yet?” Bilbo’s raised eyebrow was the only indication he had noticed Thorin’s tone. Thorin watched as Bilbo grabbed the exact canister that he had held not two minutes ago. “That’s a shame. I think it would complement you well.”

“I bet you say that to all the customers,” Thorin replied under his breath. It was something he might have said as a joke at any other time, but it came out more disgruntled than anything else. He was staring at the wood of the shelf, not wanting to get lost in Bilbo’s eyes, so he missed the way Bilbo paused for a second before he opened the perfume and the way his eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t, actually.” Bilbo reached out, taking Thorin’s arm as naturally as he normally did. Thorin resisted for a split second - something that was hardly noticeable to anyone else, but he could tell that Bilbo felt it. A furrow appeared in the middle of Bilbo’s brows as he dipped his finger into the soft substance, warming it between his fingers before he rubbed it into the pulse point at Thorin’s wrist. “Are you okay?”

He tried hard to not get swept up in Bilbo’s soft touch. _It didn’t mean anything_. He knew that now. Bilbo was just very good at his job. Too good. “I’m fine,” Thorin replied, feeling anything but. “I was just admiring your sales technique.” He gestured vaguely with his free hand towards the woman that Tauriel was now helping. 

“My sales technique?” Bilbo’s voice had gotten quiet. Thorin didn’t miss the way his eyes were narrowed, staring at Thorin’s arm. He had continued rubbing over the pulse point despite the perfume already being soaked into the skin beneath his fingers. 

“Yeah. The bit with all the smiling and touching--making them feel special. It’s brilliant, really.” Thorin spoke before he could stop himself. His foolishness made him angry, and it felt like it was clawing out of his throat before he could swallow it down. 

Bilbo’s fingers had stopped moving, instead gripping Thorin’s wrist firmly as he aimed a glare at the taller man. “What the hell does that mean?”

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Bilbo. He was going for unaffected, but he was sure the hurt showed more than anything else in his expression. “Exactly what it sounds like. You’re really good at it, you know. Hell, I thought there was actually something here. My mistake.” Finally, Thorin’s voice came out as cold as he wanted it, and Bilbo dropped his arm as his mouth dropped open. 

“You think I would just-“

“I don’t have to think it. I just fucking saw it,” Thorin snarled, stuffing his arms into his pockets. “Like I said, my mistake. Don’t worry, I won’t need any other refreshers.” Bilbo’s stunned, angry face seared itself into his mind as he pushed past him and the other customers, leaving the store without a second glance. 

He had gone to the shop to willingly make himself look like a fool in order to be around Bilbo again. He had done exactly that. The feeling of shame settled into Thorin’s chest, a feeling all too familiar to him. By the time he got home he felt as though the last two weeks of feeling wanted and good about himself was merely a dream. 

He didn’t deserve good things. It was about time that he remembered that. 

—-

The embarrassment didn’t fade over the next few days. Saturday morning rolled around, and Thorin was sorely tempted to just pick up where he had left off the night before and start drinking. His interaction with Bilbo, as all the ones previous, had been turned over and analyzed to where Thorin could remember every detail. He regretted saying anything. He should have just left, but he had wanted Bilbo to deny it, to tell him that he did have feelings for Thorin. Or even to confirm it, so Thorin could righteously be angry at the man. 

He didn’t have any of that. Instead, he was stuck in this inbetween, berating himself for still having a flicker of hope that someone would want to be with him. But what proof was there of that? Even if Bilbo was interested in men, he had given no indication that he wanted to be with Thorin. At this point, he wasn’t even sure if Bilbo had been flirting with his freely given touch. 

He groaned as he stepped into the shower, everything in it reminding him of a poet with an easy smile, untouched by any of the tragedy that had plagued Thorin since he was a teenager. He had contemplated getting rid of it, but the products really did help and they made him feel good. He even used the lotion that Bilbo had recommended after he got out. 

After he dressed, he picked up lunch for Dis and the boys. He didn’t think his sister would actually make him feel better, but being locked away with nothing but work and his own thoughts would only be damaging in the long run. At the very least, it would be a distraction. 

“Busy?” Thorin held out the bag to his sister, not waiting for her answer before he stepped into the house. She might not have answered. He was more focused on the sounds of a video game from the living room, and his nephews were pushing each other’s shoulders as they played against each other. 

“You look like hell,” Dis commented, coming up behind him. “What happened? You were fine last week.” 

Thorin shrugged, turning and sitting at the kitchen island. He pulled the bag of sandwiches closer to him and quickly took a bite before the whole sad story came tumbling out. “You know you want to tell me. This isn’t your usual mopeyness. Spit it out.” 

“I have a usual mopeyness?” He asked, managing to still sound unimpressed even around a mouthful of roast beef. 

“Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t look good on you. Spill.”

Thorin sighed, rolling his eyes. A glance over told him that Fili and Kíli were still busy with their game. When he looked back at Dis, a small, smug smile pulled at her lips. “I liked a guy. Thought he liked me, but I was wrong.”

Immediately, her smile was replaced with a soft frown and she leaned forward on the island. After a few seconds, her eyes narrowed, and she stood up again. “Tell me everything.”

“I really don’t feel like reliving the whole-“

“Thorin, I love you, but you’re clueless when it comes to emotions and your love life. You probably just missed something.” 

His eyes narrowed and he stubbornly took another bite of his sandwich. Why had he thought that Dis would be helpful in any sort of way? She stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, and looking far too much like him. He knew that look, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t be leaving the house until she knew everything. This was the exact reason he had run out last weekend. 

He told her everything, including originally forgetting her birthday and going to Lush to make up for it. To her credit, she didn’t interrupt him as he detailed the interactions he had with Bilbo. He shared everything he could remember, the quiet hope that lingered pushing him to do so in case she was right and he had overlooked something. 

By the time he told her about his harsh words during the last time he interacted with Bilbo, Dis was shaking her head. “-and then I left. Why are you shaking your head?”

Dis sighed, rolling her eyes. “For someone whose job relies on fact and proof, you really do make a lot of assumptions. Was Bilbo being overly friendly with the woman or was he just showing her about the products?”

“The same could be asked about how he treated me,” Thorin pointed out sullenly. It felt like an all too familiar argument, one that he was perfectly capable of having with himself. 

“Okay. Did he touch her hair? Or how about the fact that his coworker apparently told him you were there, and stepped in to help the woman instead? That wouldn’t happen unless he had told someone that he liked you.” 

“Or maybe I’m just a particularly good customer. I have spent a lot of money there recently.”

“Then she could have helped you instead. They all split bonuses, right? I think-“ Dis raised her hand, cutting off Thorin as he was about to start arguing with her. “I think Bilbo likes you and has talked about you with his coworker, and you, my darling brother, are too big of an idiot to see it.” 

Thorin’s eyes narrowed, any response he might have had was cut off by his nephews finally joining them. “I think mom is right,” Fili said, plopping into the seat beside him. 

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it. You’re not quiet.” Fili shrugged, taking a bite of his own sandwich. “But either way, you don’t really have an answer. Bilbo either likes you or he doesn’t, but you still don’t know. So what are you going to do about it?”


	4. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a minute, because I wanted it to be satisfying and realistic. Also, I decided to add another chapter after this for their date! I really enjoyed writing this and it was a good way to get my feet wet for Fic writing before I try something more canon. Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!

“You realize you kind of called him a whore?”

“Fili!” Thorin’s eyes widened even as Dis scolded her son. Fili looked unapologetic, merely raising an eyebrow at his uncle. 

“No, I didn’t,” Thorin replied after a second. It came out more as a question than anything resembling confidence. 

“Yeah, you did. You accused him of flirting with customers in order to sell a product, and thus getting his team a bonus.” Thorin was too busy staring at his nephew, Fili’s words tumbling around in his head, to focus on the fact that his fifteen year old nephew had said ‘thus.’ All Thorin could do was stare at Fili as the boy looked back at him expectantly, waiting for Thorin to do something. 

“I-” 

“You have to apologize,” Kili jumped in, his mouth full of sandwich. Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw Dis roll her eyes, half prepared to save her youngest son when he choked because he couldn’t wait until he swallowed to start speaking. 

Thorin rubbed a hand over his face, his stomach sinking as he realized just how much he fucked up. He had known that he had been harsh with Bilbo. Dis was probably right that he had jumped to conclusions, and now Fili had hammered it home just how hurtful his words were. “Shit.”

Fili let out a soft hum, and Thorin didn’t have to raise his head to know that Fili was nodding, very satisfied with himself. The sound of wax paper crinkling made him glance up, though, and he saw Dis cleaning up the remains of his meal. He let his hands drop back down to his lap, sending her a questioning look. “Well, you heard Kili. You have to go apologize.” 

“Now?!” It’d been days since he had seen Bilbo. That didn’t mean he couldn’t apologize, obviously, but Thorin felt woefully unprepared. What was he supposed to say, to really make it up to the man? 

“Yes, now. You can use the walk there to come up with what you’re going to say, and I want to meet him if he forgives you.” Numbly, Thorin stood. He knew the panic showed on his face. He was really not setting a good example for his nephews in that moment with his hesitancy. But Dis had said ‘if’ and not ‘when,’ and that was more upsetting than anything. If a man had spoken to her the way Thorin had spoken to Biblo she wouldn’t forgive him and he knew it. 

He just hoped that Bilbo was more merciful than his sister. 

“Okay. I’ll- I’ll let you know what happens.” Thorin nodded, mostly to himself and let his hands rest on his nephews’ shoulders for a few seconds before he was slipping out of the house. 

What the hell was he supposed to say to Bilbo? He had replayed their last interaction so many times. He didn’t know how he was supposed to make up for it, but he knew he needed to. He needed to. Even if he didn’t believe that Bilbo had feelings for him, he couldn’t allow that to be the last thing that Bilbo remembered about him. 

The walk took far less time than it usually did. Either that, or he had been so caught up in the possible ways he could apologize to Bilbo that everything else had faded away. Thorin swallowed thickly, standing outside the shop. He couldn’t see Bilbo inside. He could really only see Tauriel helping someone. It was possible Bilbo wasn’t working. 

Thorin sighed. If that was the case, he would just have to come back tomorrow, but he was going to check. At the very least, Tauriel would probably tell Bilbo he had been by. He took another second to gather himself before he grabbed the handle, stepping into the store. His gaze swept around the shop once more - still no sign of Bilbo. Tauriel finished up with the customer and then she was by his side, arms crossed over her chest. 

“What do you want?” Thorin blinked at her in surprise. He had never actually heard her speak. Her voice was lower than he thought it would be, and combined with the fierce glare on her face, she almost looked threatening. 

“I wanted to talk to Bilbo,” he replied after a few seconds. She was shaking her head as soon as he had started speaking, and he sighed quietly. Apparently he would have to get past Bilbo’s guard dog first. 

“Absolutely not. You were a complete jerk last time, and you don’t deserve-”

“I know.” Tauriel stopped speaking so quickly that he thought he could hear her jaw snap closed. It did nothing to lessen her glare. “I know that I was awful, and I definitely don’t deserve forgiveness. But I want to apologize anyway.” Thorin met her gaze, contrite but he knew some stubbornness was still shining through. He was going to apologize to Bilbo, one way or another. But it would be a hell of a lot easier if Tauriel would just let him. “Please?”

She was impossible to read. She seemed to be searching for something, and Thorin resisted the urge to start glaring back at her. He couldn’t exactly fault her for wanting to look out for her friend. After a moment, she relaxed slightly and gave him a jerky nod. “Fine. But I swear, if you hurt him again, I will beat you to death with a shovel.”

Tauriel turned on her heel, heading towards the back of the store, and Thorin stared after her for a few seconds with wide eyes. He was not going to be scared of a woman that he could easily toss over his shoulder. He was not. 

The threat still landed, though, and he scurried after her. It was clear that Tauriel was very protective of Bilbo, and that only went to show him just how horribly he had messed up, if this woman he had never spoken to was threatening his life. They went through the door behind the counter. He could see the storage room, but Tauriel kept going down the short hallway before she waved at a closed door. “He’s in the break room.” Thorin nodded, taking a step towards the door, before a hand on his arm stopped him. “Remember. Shovel.” 

“Got it,” he agreed, a frown pulling at his lips. Tauriel nodded and left him in the hallway, and for a few seconds, all he could do was stare at the door to the break room. As scary as Tauriel apparently was, he knew that getting past her was the easy part. He had meant it; he didn’t deserve Bilbo’s forgiveness. But he had to try. 

Thorin eased the door open, slipping into the small room quietly. Bilbo was sitting at the lone table in the room, a mug by his elbow as his hand held his head up. He seemed to be scrolling through something on his phone, his eyes unfocused. Thorin refused to let himself think that he was the reason that Bilbo looked so miserable. That wasn’t a good thing. 

Except that it kind of, sort of was. He had to mean something to Bilbo if his words were the cause of such misery, right?

Thorin immediately felt terrible and softly cleared his throat, getting Bilbo’s attention. Bilbo’s head snapped towards him, his eyes widening at Thorin’s unexpected presence. “What are you doing here?” Thorin was very aware of how Bilbo’s voice was controlled, wary, even. So different from how Bilbo usually spoke to him. Thorin ducked his head. He deserved that. 

“I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you,” he started, glancing up at the other man. Bilbo raised an eyebrow, but that was the only movement, and Thorin took it as encouragement to continue. For as much as he had thought about what he would say on his walk over, all of those words left him. All he had left was the truth. 

“I made some assumptions. At first, I assumed that- That you were a particularly good salesman.” He didn’t need to glance up at Bilbo to know that a frown was pulling at his lips, but he did it anyway, and Thorin winced before continuing. “Then I assumed that you returned my feelings. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for weeks, and I had… hoped that you felt the same. When I saw you last time, being just as friendly with that woman - or what I thought was just as friendly as you were with me - I was disappointed in myself for thinking that you could like me, in assuming you even liked men, and I lashed out.” His words tumbled over themselves in his hurry to explain and he wasn’t able to rip his eyes away from Bilbo. 

Bilbo continued sitting, watching Thorin with that furrow between his brow, seemingly weighing the words. Thorin sucked in a breath, intent on finishing his rambling. “I’m so sorry, Bilbo. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you.” 

Time seemed to slow down as he waited for Bilbo to speak, to react in any sort of way beyond pursing his lips in thought. It seemed ridiculous that such a small movement could make Thorin’s heart pound in his chest, but here they were. 

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Bilbo’s voice was quiet, but it got Thorin’s attention well enough. “When you knew you liked me. Why not say something?”

Thorin was very aware that Bilbo hadn’t said he accepted the apology. Looking at Bilbo, Thorin had to assume that he didn’t accept it yet. He swallowed before answering, “That’d be a hell of a thing to say as soon as we met.” 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow again, and Thorin sighed. “Because I didn’t think you would like me. And… and I suppose I’m not very good at this.” 

“That much is obvious.” Thorin winced slightly at Bilbo’s tone. All he could do was nod. “It’s a shame you didn’t just say something before. I really liked you. I talked Tauriel’s ear off every time you came in, until she convinced me to ask you out. Which I was going to do, actually, last time.” Bilbo wasn’t looking at him. Not really. He was looking past Thorin’s right ear, putting on an air of nonchalance that Thorin couldn’t be sure was fake. 

He really, really hoped that it was. 

He had royally fucked this up. As though he hadn’t known that before, getting confirmation from Bilbo just made it even worse. It didn’t escape his notice that Bilbo spoke about his feelings in a past tense. “And now?” His own voice came out quieter than it ever had before, and he had no hope that he would get an answer he wanted, but he was unable to keep the question back. 

“I don’t know,” Bilbo answered, and Thorin closed his eyes for a brief second. “That really hurt. I can’t just ignore it, if that’s how you really think of me.”

“It’s not, I swear-”

“You just implied you had thought the same thing the first time you came in,” Bilbo pointed out, finally shifting in his seat. He faced Thorin head on, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips still pursed. A small voice in the back of his head thought about how cute the position was, while the rest of his brain was trying to think of how to fix this mess. 

Thorin nodded, accepting the accusation. “I did. But then I noticed a- shift or something. When you stopped focusing on selling the products and just talking to me. And I wanted to, to keep talking to you until the store closed and after,” he rushed to explain. “It was the idea that you could do that with someone else or touch someone else-”

“My entire job is showing people how to use the products, which includes touching,” Bilbo snapped. “You’re making this sound like it’s my fault.” 

“I’m not, I swear. I’m not trying to, anyway. This is on me, I know that. I know that I have no right to feel jealous, but it was only because of my-” He paused, swallowing down the panic that he was revealing too much of himself, making himself too vulnerable to this man that he barely knew. Something told him that Bilbo was worth it, so he pushed forward. “Insecurity, I guess. And I’m sorry I took that out on you.” 

It was all he could do, just keep apologizing and hope that Bilbo accepted it. If he didn’t- Well, that would be awful and horrible, but probably what he deserved. “That makes sense, I suppose. But I really hate that those thoughts even crossed your mind about me.” 

Thorin nodded again, and he could feel just how much hope was shining on his face. His eyes felt impossibly wide, drinking in all of Bilbo in front of him. It was more than he ever thought he would get again. Despite his still stern expression, it seemed as though Bilbo was coming around. Now seemed as good of a time as any to shoot his shot. “Let me take you out and make it up to you.” 

Bilbo let out a huff, shaking his head slightly. Thorin would have taken it for a rejection if it weren’t for the small smile tugging at his lips. “And how do you propose you’ll do that?”

For the first time in several days, a smile pulled at Thorin’s lips. “Well, it will not be in the store, for one.” His quip was rewarded with Bilbo’s smile slightly growing, and he took it as encouragement. “Just- Let me take you out, and you can decide after if you’ll forgive me or not.” 

A long silence stretched between them, and Bilbo eyes swept over him, calculating. “I think that sounds fair,” Bilbo replied eventually. 

“Tonight?”

Bilbo did laugh then, and he quickly covered his mouth to hide his smile. “Alright. Meet me back here at eight. Now go, I have to get back to work.” Thorin was grinning like an idiot, he knew that. He let himself be led out back into the shop, and then he gave a nod to Tauriel and promised Bilbo he’d be back at eight before he left. 

In all the ways he had imagined his apology going, he never let himself hope that talking to Bilbo could end like this. He was beyond thankful that Bilbo had been so receptive to his apology. He still had to make it up to the other man, but Bilbo had already shown a willingness to hear Thorin out. Hopefully the hard part was behind him. He doubted it, though. He had never really dated, so this in itself was going to be difficult. Thorin didn’t let himself think about that, though. He had more important things to focus on. 

He had a date to plan.


	5. I’m Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date! I’m sorry it took me so long to write, but I hope the fact that it’s double the length of the other chapters makes up for it! I hope you all like it!

Five hours was not enough time. After leaving Lush, Thorin had gone home and plopped himself in front of his computer, trying to come up with date ideas that would make up for him being a colossal idiot. He had gone so far as to google ‘date ideas to apologize.’ He didn’t want to do just dinner and drinks. That felt too easy, and while he loved being able to just talk to Bilbo, he knew he needed to show that he had put thought into this. 

Unfortunately, google gave him results that were either not enough or _way_ too involved. Grumbling, he went to google maps instead, hoping to be inspired by the things near them. He had lived in Chicago for most of his life and knew his neighborhood well. Looking over the map, he smirked to himself as he saw Wangs on Broadway come up. It was a fun little cocktail bar that was decorated with vintage Chinese décor mixed with pictures of naked men and good music. That might be a good place to end up at least. 

After a couple hours, and another replay of his conversations with Bilbo, he had come up with what he thought was a fairly decent plan, which was good because he needed to get ready. He was sure he would have been able to come up with something really good if he had more time, but hopefully this would get him a second date, at least. 

Fuck, he was actually going on a date with Bilbo. He still couldn’t fathom it. He had gone and shot himself in the foot a few days ago, and yet… here he was, planning a date. For once in his life, Thorin had gotten very, very lucky. Now he just had to not fuck it up again.

Thorin used the drive to convince himself everything would be fine, and to remind himself to apologize a few more times to show Bilbo that he really did like him. That was why Thorin was so amazing at putting his foot in his mouth. He couldn’t remember ever liking someone so much, but if it was going to be anyone, he was glad that it was someone so forgiving.

He parked once he found a spot within sight of the shop, which he considered a good sign. This late on a weekend, any parking that he hadn’t reserved ahead of time was a miracle. Thorin made his way to the shop, unsurprised when the door was locked already. Bilbo waved at him through the window, and Thorin watched with mild amusement as Tauriel rolled her eyes and seemed to shoo him away while Bilbo was talking to her. Thorin could practically hear Bilbo let out a huff as he took off his apron and went through the door in the back, presumably to get his stuff to leave. 

Thorin was comfortable waiting outside, though that sense of comfort diminished a little as he glanced back into the shop to see Tauriel looking at him. The expression on her face was only a step above the glare she had worn earlier, and she held up a piece of paper for him to see a quick and crude drawing of a shovel in sharpie. 

He might have to mention Tauriel’s apparent thirst to attack him with a shovel to Bilbo, though he had a feeling the shorter man already knew about it.

“Hey.” Bilbo coming around the corner tore his attention away from Tauriel’s threatening Pictionary display, and Thorin felt a smile growing as soon as he saw Bilbo. He realized it was the first time Thorin had actually seen him outside the confines of the store and that was enough to make him nearly giddy. 

“You ready?”

“As ready as I can be when I don’t know what we’re doing,” Bilbo replied as he took a step closer. Thorin could reach out and take his hand and pull him even closer like he wanted, but he was still feeling unsure of where he stood. Not six hours ago, Bilbo was angry at him. He might still be. 

“I thought we could go on a walk by the lake? If you don’t mind getting in my car.” Bilbo flashed him a small, grateful smile in response and nodded. A small grin crossed Thorin’s face and he led him down the street to the car. 

Thorin asked about the rest of Bilbo’s work day and the drive passed quickly as Bilbo detailed the different customers he had dealt with. He noticed that Bilbo mentioned, almost casually, that he hadn’t spent a long time with any one customer. Part of Thorin felt touched about that, the quiet reminder that Bilbo wasn’t focusing on anyone else except him, while also feeling guilty that he had made Bilbo feel it was necessary. 

“Bilbo-“ He saw Bilbo turn towards him out of the corner of his eye but Thorin kept his gaze on the road, searching to see if there were any parking spots before they got to the garage he knew was nearby. “I just- I’m really sorry about the other day. I don’t think I can say that enough.” 

Thorin had pulled into a street spot by the time he finished speaking, and was able to turn to Bilbo with undivided attention. The other man reached out and rested his hand on Thorin’s forearm as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and not for the first time, Thorin found himself amazed at how easily Bilbo initiated those touches. He didn’t think he would ever be able to reach out to Bilbo without second guessing himself and overthinking it, and he was grateful that Bilbo didn’t seem to have that issue. 

“Look, I’m not going to say it’s alright, because it’s not,” Bilbo replied, his thumb swiping back and forth over Thorin’s forearm. “But I appreciate the apology, as long as it doesn’t happen again. Just… talk to me next time you’re not certain about how I feel?” While it was phrased as a question, the look on Bilbo’s face made it clear that it was more of an order, and that alone made Thorin’s lips quirk up. He didn’t think he had ever been ordered around by someone so much, and it was more than a little enticing. 

“I will. Well, I’ll try,” he quickly amended. “I’ve not, uh, dated much. And talking about emotions and feelings isn’t something I’m really great at.” 

“I never would have known,” Bilbo drawled, rolling his eyes. Thorin let out a huff of laughter and shook his head as he turned the car off. Bilbo was looking out the window, presumably trying to guess their purpose. “Not that I mind, but why here? We could have walked on the lake in Lakeview.” 

“You say that as though this is on the other side of the city,” Thorin pointed out, shooting him an amused smile before getting out. Bilbo laughed and followed suit. “There’s a sort of nature museum over here. Not that we can go since it’s so late, but I thought you might like to walk on one of their flower trails before going to the harbor. Or there’s a pond.” He forced himself to stop talking before he gave the many, many walking options that surrounded them. Instead, he held out his hand to Bilbo, and tried to keep his anxious feelings from showing on his face. 

“I didn’t take you as a flower person,” Bilbo replied softly, slipping his smaller hand into Thorin’s and letting himself be led to the nearest trail. 

“I’m not, really. But you are. Well, at least I assumed you are. You didn’t sound like you hated growing up on a nursery,” he explained, glancing over at the other man, his faint certainty in his date plan starting to shrivel up. That had been quite an assumption, after all - Bilbo had left Indiana, there was nothing to say that he had enjoyed being surrounded by plants, despite all his knowledge. 

Bilbo was grinning though. “I told you about that weeks ago, Thorin.” 

All he could do was shrug. “Is it really surprising that I would remember practically everything you’ve said to me?”

“Except instructions on how to use products,” Bilbo teased. The sight of Bilbo’s smirk when he said something he thought was particularly witty was going to be burned into Thorin’s head and he had no issue with that. “And yes, a little. I’ll remind you that I had no idea you liked me.”

Thorin sighed good-naturedly, glancing over the flowers that lined the trail they were on. “Pretty much any time I wasn’t around you, I was replaying our conversations. I could quote them to you, if you want. I had to force myself to not go back to Lush every day.”

Bilbo smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand. “You should have. I would have been thrilled. And you would have saved poor Tauriel’s ears. She was nearly threatening me to get your number or ask you out.”

“Speaking of threatening...”

“She threatened to kill you? That’s not surprising. She’s very protective.” Thorin felt like that was a little bit of an understatement, but he let it slide. It wasn’t like he could really blame the woman. Bilbo seemed to inspire that in people, for all that Thorin was certain Bilbo could hold his own - at least verbally. 

Thorin chuckled, his gaze following Bilbo’s hand as he trailed it lightly over the bright flowers. “I assured her I wasn’t going to do anything else to cause you pain. If I can help it.”

Bilbo squeezed his hand. For a few moments, they were able to just enjoy the scenery. Thorin pointed out a bench and they moved over to it, watching the sun finish setting over the flowers and Lake Michigan in the distance. “I don’t think I quite thought this through.” Thorin gestured to their surroundings which, while still lit from the street lights and the city, was fairly dark. 

“I’m not sure what you mean. Watching the sunset together while surrounded by plants is probably the most thoughtful thing a man has ever suggested to me.” The look on Bilbo’s face made Thorin feel as though the words were genuine, and he was quickly thankful for the darkness if it meant that his date couldn’t see the way he blushed. 

He opened his mouth to reply, to tell Bilbo how special he was and how much he deserved all the good and romantic things Thorin could possibly think of - and then he heard a loud rumbling. He glanced down at Bilbo’s stomach and raised an eyebrow. “Hungry?”

A disgruntled _hmph_ was his answer and then Bilbo was pulling him to his feet. “And now that I’ve ruined the lovely mood… was dinner part of our date?”

Thorin bit on the inside of his cheek to stifle his laughter, resulting in a very muffled and manly giggle escaping him. “My idea was a cocktail bar called Wangs, which does have some appetizers. If you want something more substantial-” It was on the tip of his tongue to offer to pick something up and take them to his apartment. It was so tempting, but Thorin had already messed up with Bilbo once and he didn’t want to push his luck. “There’s plenty of restaurants we could go to, obviously.”

He was thoroughly distracted by the way Bilbo tapped his bottom lip in thought with his free hand, and he missed the beginning of the proposed solution by the time he snapped his attention back to Bilbo’s words. “...Much as I love Wangs, I haven’t eaten since lunch and I know that’s not going to be enough. My favorite restaurant is nearby though and we could get takeout?”

Thorin blinked at Bilbo’s owlishly, sure that he had misheard his date throw out the very idea that Thorin had resisted. “That… would work-”

“Great. Yours?”

All he could do was nod, a bit dumbly in his opinion, and let Bilbo lead them back to the car. What had just happened?! He was still trying to figure it out by the time they got back to the car, and when Bilbo went into the Chinese restaurant to grab them food, and then even by the time they parked in front of Thorin’s building, he still wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten so lucky.

There was always the option that he had died and gone to heaven, which sounded far too good to be true. His least favorite option was that Bilbo was looking for a quick lay with the man that had been obsessed with him for nearly a month, and that definitely seemed more likely.

“Hey, you alright? You got quiet.” Bilbo had made no move to take off his seatbelt. It was something Thorin found himself fixated on. It was easier to focus on that, even though he had hardly expected Bilbo to run off into the apartment and take his clothes off - as appealing as that mental image was. 

“Just- Uh, confused, I think? About why you’re here, with me.” 

“We’re on a date?”

Thorin let out a soft huff and shook his head. “Remember how I mentioned I’m insecure?” He didn’t know how to explain the thoughts in his head, the overwhelming certainty that there was no way Bilbo could return his feelings, that he was being used in some way, even though Bilbo had already told him otherwise. He glanced pointedly at his apartment building, hoping Bilbo could understand the question that Thorin refused to actually voice. Much as he wanted the confirmation, either way, it felt too bold to actually voice it. 

“Ah,” Bilbo hummed, glancing over at the building before he undid the buckle and turned to face Thorin head on. “I forgot that I had never really told you what I liked about you. For someone who insists that they’re not good at this, you’re really quite romantic, you know?” All Thorin could do was raise an eyebrow. No one, in his entire life, had accused him of being romantic. 

“You are. You care so much about people. Even if you weren’t gorgeous, which you are, I would have ended up crazy about you because of that alone. Not to mention that you’re actually unexpectedly funny and brilliant. I’m here because I want to be. Because even with our little misstep, I was still hoping and looking forward to when I would see you next, and now I get an opportunity to have you all to myself, without worrying about someone needing help or interrupting. Should I go on?”

Thorin felt as though his face would end up melting off if he blushed any harder, so he quickly shook his head. He never did well with compliments, and Bilbo had just laid a whole bunch out in front of Thorin. Words were still escaping him, so he did the only other thing he could think of, which was giving in to something he had wanted from the first moment he saw Bilbo. With a smoothness he didn’t think he possessed, he undid his seatbelt and leaned over to brush his lips against Bilbo’s. 

It was amazing, how something so soft and chaste could make him feel electrified all the way down to his toes. But that was how he felt, as though he had been in some sort of stasis this whole time and he was being brought back to life as soon as Bilbo kissed him back. As he pulled away, he offered a small smile, charmed at how their date had quickly turned into some sort of fairy tale. 

There an adorable blush on Bilbo’s cheeks again, and the sight of it made Thorin grin. “We should go upstairs before that gets cold.” He would have liked to get out of the car as though the kiss had meant nothing, as though that kiss had given him the confidence in himself that had always been lacking. He couldn’t do that. Instead, he gave himself another few seconds, enjoying the soft, slightly stunned smile that was on Bilbo’s face - as though he hadn’t expected Thorin to actually do that, which was fair - and the warmth of the man’s knee under his palm. 

“Right, yes. I had wanted food.” Thorin laughed at Bilbo’s muttering and got out, waiting for the younger man and then leading him up to the apartment. It was relatively bare, and the sight of it made him duck his head as he went and grabbed plates. “You don’t spend a lot of time here, do you?”

“What gave it away?” Bilbo had already plopped onto the sofa and was pulling the containers out by the time Thorin returned. With his free hand, he gestured vaguely at the walls. “Are you saying you don’t like my Spartan decorating style?”

Bilbo snorted around an eggroll, making Thorin grin. “No, it’s beautiful, truly.” The fact that Bilbo could make his sarcasm so evident around a mouthful of eggroll was almost impressive, and Thorin was sorely tempted to kiss him again. 

That, more than anything, was a sign that he was really too far gone in his feelings for Bilbo.

He discovered rather quickly that Bilbo didn’t like things getting in the way of his eating food, to Thorin’s great amusement. It didn’t matter if Thorin had been reaching for some rice or the last crab rangoon - if Bilbo had his eye on it, it was quickly snatched away from under Thorin’s fork. He didn’t think he had ever laughed so much during a meal, solely just at Bilbo’s antics. He was sure some of it was exaggerated, but Thorin appreciated it all the same. It certainly helped him relax a bit more, and by the time they were both full - which took much longer in Bilbo’s case, amazingly - there was a grin on Thorin’s face that he couldn't shake off even if he wanted to.

Bilbo leaned against him, dropping his head on Thorin’s shoulder. The russet curls brushed against his chin, and for once, he didn’t allow himself to overthink anything. His arm curled around Bilbo and tugged him closer until they were both in a position that was semi-reclined and comfortable. 

Bilbo let out a hum and glanced up at Thorin. “You’re not going to tease me about how much I eat, are you? Everyone else does.” 

As though he would make fun of something he had found so enchanting and adorable. “Why would I? It means I don’t have to feel self conscious about how much I eat,” he replied, shrugging. 

“That’s what I always tell people!” Bilbo sat up and kissed Thorin again. It wasn’t any longer than the one in the car, but it reminded him of a firecracker - short, but bright and something that would sear itself into Thorin’s mind. Much like Bilbo himself. “You’re just getting better the longer I’m around you.” 

“I can only imagine how great I would look if you stayed until the morning.” The teasing comment slipped out before Thorin could really think about it, and his eyes widened as soon as he realized exactly what he had said. “I mean- I didn’t mean it like-”

Bilbo’s lips cut off Thorin’s ill attempt at an apology. “I think that’s a worthy experiment to try out,” he murmured, and Thorin could feel his smirk against his jaw. All it took was a slight turn of his head for Thorin to capture Bilbo’s lips once more, and he couldn’t help the reverence with which he kissed the other man. Truly, he had been blessed or had somehow gotten very good karma. Bilbo was everything that Thorin had never let himself want or believe that he could have. 

Before Thorin could truly deepen the kiss, before he could see if Bilbo’s tongue had the same ability to electrify him as his lips did, the other man was pulling away. “I’ll have you know I didn’t really intend this to happen.” Thorin raised an eyebrow once more; Bilbo had all but invited himself to Thorin’s apartment - he found it a little hard to believe that it wasn’t with an ulterior motive. Even if it was one that Thorin had no issue with. “Well, not completely anyway. I wanted to see where you live, and yes, make out. But I’m hardly one to look a gift horse in the mouth.” 

Thorin laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling that he was in for a lifetime of unexpected behaviors, if he managed to keep Bilbo for that long. He had every intention of trying to do so. Bilbo seemed to be making a move to stand up, and Thorin’s hold on him tightened as he pouted theatrically. It was something that he didn’t think he had ever done before - though Dis would probably disagree - but Bilbo brought out a side of him that was wholly unfamiliar. Something light and playful. 

“Oh, calm down, I just need to go to the bathroom before I amaze you anymore.” Thorin let out a quiet _hmph_ and gestured down the hall, grinning to himself as Bilbo’s laughter moved further away from him. He took the few moments just take stock of how he was feeling. For once, there was nothing negative. The voice in his head that told him that he didn’t deserve good things, to feel loved, was quiet. He was content to just sit, a full belly and a smile on his face. It was something he could get used to. 

That was exactly how Bilbo found him a few moments later. He glared at the space that lingered between them as the other man came to a stop halfway across the room. “So, you realize your bathroom looks like a Lush catalog?”

“Er… Yeah, I would have cleaned all that up if I had thought this was going to happen.” He was just thanking his lucky stars that he was a fairly neat person. He knew his apartment was clean, though maybe a little chaotic - his bathroom, especially. 

A smirk was tugging at Bilbo’s lips, and Thorin stood up, ready to kiss it away. “How many of those products do you still not know how to use?”

Thorin huffed as he closed the distance between them. “Probably a quarter of them or so. Why?”

“Want a demonstration?” The smirk on Bilbo’s face only grew as Thorin blinked at him. He knew he had resigned himself to never being able to predict what Bilbo was going to do next but this was… Thorin shook himself slightly. He probably just meant with the solid perfume again or the deodorant or something like that. Thorin’s rationalizing was proven unnecessary as Bilbo expanded on his offer. “Like with the bath bombs? I’m assuming you haven’t used them yet.” 

_Oh, he’s opportunistic_ , Thorin thought numbly to himself as he just nodded. As though Bilbo hadn’t already made that clear in all the time he had known him, and said as much not five minutes before. He believed Bilbo when he said that his coming over hadn’t been planned, just as he believed that it wasn’t part of his plan to have sex. To drive Thorin crazy, maybe, in which he was doing a spectacular job. Bilbo grinned at him and took Thorin by the hand, leading him to his own bathroom. “Where did you come from?” he breathed, though he knew that it was pointless trying to figure out what made Bilbo so perfect.

He was just glad that Bilbo understood his meaning. He had been almost expecting a sarcastic response of ‘Indiana,’ though of course, because he expected it, Bilbo did the opposite. The only response he got was a flash of a mischievous grin over the shorter man’s shoulder, and then they were in Thorin’s bathroom. “What sort of employee would I be if I didn’t teach people how to use our products?” Bilbo seemed to be trying to look innocent, but he was failing miserably at it, not that Thorin minded. 

Thorin grinned and pulled Bilbo close, nipping lightly at his bottom lip before soothing it with a soft kiss. “I think you’ve gone well above the call of duty,” he pointed out, his voice husky to his own ears. He could see Bilbo’s eyes dilate in desire, and he smirked as he pulled away. It was hard to resist the scowl that crossed Bilbo’s features at the sudden distance, but he figured that running the bath would make up for any points that he lost by doing so. 

“Yes, well, gift horse and all that.” There was a rustling behind him, and a glance over his shoulder confirmed that Bilbo had taken off his shirt while Thorin’s back was turned. He barely paid attention to filling the tub, his gaze roving over the newly exposed expanse of skin while Bilbo picked out the bath bomb he wanted to ‘demonstrate.’ Bilbo’s back was paler than the rest of him, which Thorin didn’t think was possible. It was completely unblemished as well, no scars or tattoos like those that littered Thorin’s own torso. He found himself wanting to mar that clean skin, to suck marks into it to show that he had been there, that he had Bilbo, for however long the other man would let him. 

With the tub half full, Thorin stood again and pulled off his own shirt, tossing it on to Bilbo’s. Shoes, socks, and his pants followed - this, undressing in front of another person, had never bothered him. Whether it was with friends or sex, Thorin felt comfortable in his own body. It was his personality that made him insecure, and he had to remind himself that - for whatever reason - Bilbo liked his personality. 

An appreciative hum drew his attention away from his thoughts before they could go any further, and he looked back over to find Bilbo's gaze trailing over his body hungrily. Thorin raised an eyebrow at Bilbo, an amused smile tugging at his lips until he got caught up in the way that Bilbo’s bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. A quick racking of his brain informed him that he had no reason to resist, and so he closed the distance between them once more, capturing Bilbo’s abused bottom lip between his own to suck gently. 

“You were going to show me how to use that?” 

Bilbo let out a shaky breath in response to the question before he nodded. 

“Right. Terribly complicated,” Bilbo murmured, gently tugging Thorin over to the tub. The bomb was placed in the water, and Thorin couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh as it immediately started dissolving and turning the water into rippling shades of blue and purple. 

Thorin looked over at Bilbo, who had immediately turned his attention away from the tub as soon as his job was done. He seemed to be trying to commit every bit of Thorin to memory, instead. “I definitely wouldn’t have figured that out on my own. Thank you.” 

Bilbo leaned up and kissed him, and Thorin was immediately lost in the heat of Bilbo’s mouth as the kiss deepened automatically. The only thing better than the slide of their tongues was the feeling of Bilbo’s skin against his, and it was hardly surprising that Thorin needed more. His hands trailed down a smooth chest, as unblemished as Bilbo’s back, and quickly undid the fastenings of the shorter man’s pants. 

“We don’t want it to get cold,” he reminded softly. He knew he was on the verge of forgetting about the bath himself - how could he not, when Bilbo was pressing against him and kissing him like he was drowning. Thorin was not to be distracted - much - and finally pushed the pants off Bilbo’s slim hips. This was enough to remind Bilbo that Thorin still had an article on and for a moment, it was all a tangle of limbs, hardly graceful, but enough to get them both bare by the time they ran out of breath from their kiss. 

Thorin brushed his lips over Bilbo’s once more and then stepped into the tub, ignoring the way his cock bobbed as he moved. There was no point in paying attention to his own cock when he could focus on Bilbo’s. Their difference in how their cocks appeared was just as fascinating as all the other ones between them. The sight of Bilbo’s hard cock rising from a thatch of blonde curls made his mouth water, and he knew that, if it was within his power, he would fall asleep with that cock in his mouth. It would likely be the best night’s sleep he’d ever had.

He reached out and guided Bilbo to sit in front of him. “You’re still too far,” he pointed out and slipped his hands under Bilbo’s knees to pull him closer. Bilbo laughed, draping his legs over Thorin’s thighs as his hands trailed through Thorin’s furred chest. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever bathed like this,” Bilbo commented wryly, and Thorin could only inhale sharply in response as Bilbo rolled his hips, causing their cocks to brush against each other. Bilbo moaned softly and leaned forward to press his lips to Thorin’s throat. “Very good idea.”

“I have them sometimes.” Thorin’s voice was no more than a rasp against Bilbo’s ear, and he felt the other man shiver in response. His fingers trailed over Bilbo’s legs, distracting himself with the soft shift of the fine hairs on Bilbo’s thighs. They itched to explore Bilbo’s cock instead, but Thorin didn’t want to rush - anymore than they already were, at least. He was fairly certain that taking a bath together on a first date wasn’t in any advice columns.

Bilbo apparently had no such qualms. A light finger trailed over Thorin’s cock, up and down in a slow trail that made him groan. “I am regretting picking a bomb that is so opaque, though. I barely had enough time to see you.” Thorin nodded as he swallowed thickly. He could empathize. His forehead was resting on Bilbo’s shoulder, and if the water had been clearer, he would have a lovely view of his date’s lap. 

“If you’re staying until morning, you’ll have plenty of time for that,” he whispered. He didn’t trust his voice to get any louder without cracking, with Bilbo's light touch driving him crazy. He sucked Bilbo’s earlobe gently as he copied the other man’s movements. 

Thorin’s hand wrapped around Bilbo’s stout cock, giving it a stroke before he brushed his thumb over the tip. Bilbo moaned and let his forehead drop to Thorin’s shoulder, who pressed a kiss to his collarbone. He was fascinated how the drop of interest that had been on the tip felt different than the water surrounding them. It made his mouth water as he continued stroking. 

“Thorin-” He closed his eyes, his cock jumping under Bilbo’s fingertips at hearing his name moaned like that. His free hand wandered, committing every bit of Bilbo to memory by touch as he continued pulling more delicious moans from his date. 

It was only a matter of time before Bilbo returned the favor. Thorin had been perfectly content with bringing bilbo pleasure, but he could hardly complain or hide his relief as Bilbo stopped the light touch and gripped him more firmly. “Bath bomb was a bad idea,” Bilbo gasped. “I want to taste you.” 

Thorin let out a huff of laughter that quickly changed to a moan. “Bath in general was a bad idea for that.” He caught Bilbo’s answering hum as their lips met, and they fell into a desperate rhythm of lips and tongues as their strokes lined up together. 

He was amazed at how quickly they got into sync. Or, at least, how well they seemed to read each other’s wants. Previous partners of his had merely done what they liked on themselves or that had worked with their other partners, no matter how he responded. Bilbo wasn’t like that. He seemed to pay just as much attention to Thorin as was being paid to him, and that meant the bathroom was quickly filled with the sounds of their pleasure.

He could feel his orgasm rising up, ready to engulf him. He moaned Bilbo’s name, in a useless attempt to let him know as well as to let him know about his inability to say anything else. Everything was just Bilbo, and he needed more - to taste, to have Bilbo inside of him; he needed to be closer but it was too late to do anything about that.

“Me too, baby,” Bilbo gasped, his lips finding Thorin’s ear once more. His voice sounded wrecked, and that was the tipping point. There was no hope for Thorin lasting any longer once he heard that breathless, cracked voice whispering encouragements. He came with a loud groan, his free hand gripping Bilbo’s ass, and he moaned as Bilbo quickly followed him over the edge. 

He all but collapsed onto Bilbo as the waves of his orgasm receded. His forehead rested on Bilbo’s shoulder and used the grip he had on his date’s ass to pull him even closer. Bilbo let out a soft hum as he let himself be pulled, and he wrapped his arms around Thorin in a pretzled hug. “You don’t need to go anywhere tomorrow, right?”

Thorin pressed his smile into Bilbo’s collarbone, shaking his head, just slightly. “No. I can stay all day so you can have your way with me.” 

Bilbo moaned softly in response, and Thorin felt a gentle nip to his shoulder. “Best first date ever. Good job.”


End file.
